Heroes:Kindergarten
by KitKat08
Summary: The cast of Heroes goes to school! This is my first fanfic ever. It's not that good, but I hope you like it.


Heroes: Kindergarten

_It's the first day of school. Oh, how I can't wait to be in kindergarten. Then, I can finish my father's research on extraordinary people. _

"Mohinder! Bus is here!"

Little Mohinder Suresh grabs his big backpack, along with a small bulletin board covered with a map. The map has a lot of thumbtacks and yarn. He rushes to the bus. When he is seated, Mohinder reads a book about evolution, written by his father.

In New York…

"Boys! Hurry, the bus will be here any minute!"

"Coming, Ma!"

Young Nathan Petrelli walks out of the house, holding his little brother Peter's hand.

"Nathan," said Peter. The two brothers stop at the curb. "I think I could-" he looks around. His voice turns to a whisper. "Fly." Nathan doesn't believe him.

Nathan looks around. "That's weird," he says. He looks at his watch. "The bus isn't coming. I guess we have to go to school another way." Nathan holds onto Peter, and flies off.

"Nathan., we're flying!" exclaimed Peter, who was squirming. He was about to slip.

"Peter, you're falling-" Nathan lost his hold.

"No, I'm not!" Peter is flying too. "Hey, we could go to school like this everyday!"

The bus stops in front of chubby little Matt Parkman's house. Matt comes out of his house, holding a donut in his hand. "Don't worry!" he yells to the bus driver. "I'm coming!" The driver is impatient.

Finally, Matt gets inside the bus. He looks at the driver, and reads his mind. "_This kid's fat._" Matt tells the driver, "I am not fat!" The driver is confused.

Matt takes a seat. Mohinder looks at him strangely, and gets a voice recorder out. He speaks into it. "Strange," he says. "A few minutes ago, this bus was in India, but now we're in America. Strange."

A bright Claire Bennet waits outside her house, holding some pom poms. "Give me an H! Give me an E! Give me an R! Give me an O! Give me an E! Give me an S! What's that spell? Heroes!" She throws her pom poms into the street. "Whoops."

Claire tip-toes to the street, and takes her precious time to get her pom poms. She's unaware that the bus is inches away from her. She picks up the last pom pom and **BAM!** Claire gets run over.

"Oh my God!" the driver screams. He gets out and finds Claire unharmed. She gets inside the bus, as if nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Hello!" exclaims Claire. The bus moves on. Mohinder is astonished. He pulls out his recorder and speaks into it.

"Unbelievable," says Mohinder. "We just ran over a girl. But she's fine." He turns it off, but turns it on again. "She's a cheerleader. Remember that, Mohinder." He looks out the window. "Texas?"

A small Niki Sanders and D.L. Hawkins wait outside a house in Las Vegas. D.L. has forgotten something, and the bus leaves. She sits across from Claire and in front of Matt.

"I'm Claire! What's your name?" asks Claire.

"I'm Niki," replies Niki. Matt pokes her.

"Your name's Niki?" repeats Matt. Niki shakes her head.

"No, it's Jessica." Matt is upset. He thinks Niki or Jessica whatever said that because he was fat.

D.L. gets out of the house. "The bus!" he screams. He runs and jumps through the side of the bus. The driver rubs his eyes, while Mohinder mutters to his recorder.

Isaac Mendes waits for the bus. He is painting the future. He finishes his painting in time. The painting shows a girl with very dark eyes.

Another student gets on the bus. His name is Sy- no, his name is Gabriel Gray. He sits right next to Mohinder. Gabriel spots Mohinder's bulletin board, filled with names. Mohinder explains to him, "Those are the names of people with powers, or so my father says. I'm Mohinder. You are?"

"Gabriel, but call me…Sylar," says Gabriel/Sylar. He stares at the bulletin board. "That's an interesting board."

It's nine o clock in Japan. Hiro Nakamura is busy reading an X-Men comic and playing a game. Ando Masahashi is at his door.

"Hiro! We're late!" says Ando in Japanese. Hiro looks at him.

He gets up and puts his hand on Ando's shoulder. Hiro closes his eyes real hard…But nothing happens. Ando smells something bad. Hiro closes his eyes again. "Hiro, no!"

The two Japanese boys end up in a bus. In America. "Yatta!" says Hiro in triumph. "Ando, this is where X-Men is made! Be quiet, I don't wanna go back to Japan!" Hiro looks straight forward, while Ando looks around. He sees an Indian kid staring at him, talking to a voice recorder at the same time.

Meanwhile…

"Nathan! Where are we?"

The Petrelli brothers stand in front of a school that says, "School For…" and the rest is scratched.

"Oh well, Pete, it's school!" Nathan drags little Peter to the unknown school.

Two kids stand outside of their house. "Alejandro, what if the kids don't like me?" asked Maya Herrera, speaking in Spanish.

"Maya," replied Alejandro. "Don't worry. I'll be there." The bus arrives. Maya and Alejandro enter the bus.

Niki sees Hiro reading a comic book, 9th Wonders! "My son reads those," she says. D.L. looks at her.

"What son?"

Niki switches to Jessica. "Nothing," she says, hitting D.L. in the stomach. But her fist went through him. "Crap!"

The bus is very noisy. Claire is introducing herself to everyone. Hiro reads his comic. Sylar keeps looking at Mohinder's bulletin board. He gets up, and stands in front of the driver.

"What, kid?" asks the driver. Sylar puts his finger on the driver's forehead, and the driver screams in pain.

Everyone else screams in pain. Maya's eyes get dark. "Alejandro!" she cries. "It's happening!" Alejandro holds onto Maya's hands and calms her down.

The bus is in front of the school. The driver has a big cut on his forehead. Isaac is holding his painting of Maya victoriously, and everyone else gets off the bus, as if nothing happened.

Mr. Linderman stands in front of the school. "Ando! It's Xavier!" Ando shakes his head.

The driver is freaked out. The Haitian comes in. "Who are you?" the driver yells. The Haitian puts his hand on the driver's forehead.


End file.
